Various enterprise digital rights management (eDRM) techniques for protecting documents within an enterprise (also referred as to enterprise documents) are known. It is well appreciated that the enterprise documents may contain confidential information, such as product overviews, marketing plans, customer lists, and sales reports in a digital format. In order to protect such enterprise documents from unauthorized usage, enterprises generally employ eDRM systems based on the eDRM techniques. The eDRM systems facilitates encrypting the enterprise documents and assigning one or more access rights, such as an open right, an edit right, a copy right, and a print right, for users within the enterprise. Further, the eDRM systems facilitate enforcing such access rights to ensure that the enterprise documents are to be used only by authorized users.
Thus, the eDRM systems restrict access to the encrypted enterprise documents to only those users who have the access rights as assigned by a granter. The granter may be, for example, owner of the enterprise document. In certain cases, the granter may assign access rights to an individual user or a group of users based on various functional groups or teams the users belong to or projects in which the users are involved. In other cases, users desiring access to any of these encrypted documents may contact the granter of the encrypted document for requesting the access rights. In general, the users contact the granter via email communications, telephonic conversations, fax communication, etc. The granter may then choose to grant or deny the requested access rights. Based on the access rights granted to the users, the users' access to the encrypted enterprise documents is controlled by the eDRM systems. Thus, eDRM systems allow only users having corresponding access rights to access the encrypted enterprise documents ensuring that the enterprise documents are secured.